Biometric characteristics have been used to identify unique users for various purposes, including access control. These characteristics conventionally include fingerprints, DNA, retinal maps, facial recognition, etc., the likes of which are secure but expensive identification solutions.
Device users involved in fitness programs or at risk for various diseases may wish not only to be easily identified but also to monitor both weight data and other biometric data, for example, to identify fitness conditions, risk factors, or disease diagnoses. Means currently available to capture weight data and other biometric data are present in separate devices, are overly cumbersome in terms of identification methods, connections, wires, etc., or can offer only a single source for biometric data.